Mirror, Mirror
by herondalefire
Summary: Tessa was once a princess, now a servant. Read to find out why? (Psh... That was a good enough summary .)
1. Prologue: The Newborn Princess

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns all the characters! ^-^**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _"Once upon a midnight dreary..." -The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe_

 _"My King, I have urgent news. The king and queen of Idris have had a baby girl by the name of Theresa Starkweather," informed the emotionless voice of Camille Belcourt._

 _Pitch black eyes looked up to see the advisor stroll towards him. Valentine Morgenstern said, "I see... Bring me that child."_

 _"Yes, sir."_


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving at the Institute

**Disclaimer: All rights to Cassie!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _"There is another sky,_

 _Ever serene and fair,_

 _And there is another sunshine,_

 _Though it be darkness there..." - There is Another Sky_ by Emily Dickinson

"Theresa! Wake up!" Camille's voice rang out throughout my bedroom– if you could even call it that. All my life, I have lived in the attic of the servant's house. Apparently, when I was a baby, Camille found me abandoned on the streets. "Theresa, don't make me say it again! Get up!"

"Coming, ma'm," I answer. I push off the covers and go to change into my work clothes. I wear a dark-blue dress with a floor-length skirt. I put my brown hair into a tight bun and get ready to accompany Camille. She is King Valentine's advisor so I can't say I have it the worst.

Before Camille can call out again, I rush down the attic stairs and see her standing in the hall. "Good morning, Theresa," she says.

"'morning, Camille." She looks up at me and smiles.

"Let's go," is her answer.

* * *

We walk up to the king's throne room doors as the sun begins to come up. Camille walks in front of me and swiftly pushes open the grand doors. As we walk in, I take a glance at the white-haired king, sitting on his icy throne, before looking down with respect and fear.

"Good morning, Camille. Good morning, Theresa," the King greets. "I take it you know of my two sons, Jonathan and Jace?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Camille and I say in unison.

"Well, I am going to give Theresa a sixteenth birthday present!" He says. "Boys, please come in." Two boys, around the same height, come in and my vision goes black and gold. The prince I know as Jonathan had bright white hair but gave off a dark black aura. His brother, Jace, was as brilliant as the sun, and as gold as it, too. Despite their differences, they both wore the same frown and looked at me with the coldness a royal would show to a pauper. "My sons will bring you to the royal academy where they are students. I have heard from others that you are very interested in reading, yes?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty! I am undeserving of your kindness!" I say.

"Good, now go pack your bags. You will be leaving at the break of dawn tomorrow."

I bowed and quickly left.

* * *

I wish I could say I couldn't sleep at all last night. I wish I could say I was excited that my dream was coming true. I wish I could say I was happy. But I wasn't. After all, I knew King Valentine was going to ask for something in return. He always did. So, when I woke up, I reluctantly got ready to accompany the princes. All I brought with me was a small satchel that had two tunics, two pants, one skirt, and one dress.

As I trudged up to the palace ground's gates, I found the golden-haired prince already there. He looked at me with disdain and, instead of greeting me, said, "If you speak to me at school, you will regret it. Father might give his approval but I never will."

"Forgive my brother's rudeness," Prince Jonathan said as he walked towards us. "Now, let's go."

I nod slowly before following them to the carriage. Instead of making room for me inside, I was told to sit next to the coachman, not that I minded. I couldn't even imagine how awkward the ride would have been if I sat with the two princes.

We had been riding for about half a day when I finally saw my first glimpse of what I assumed was the royal academy. I turn my head to the coachman and asked, "Is that the academy, sir?"

He looked at me and simply nodded his head. As we approached the gates, I could see a golden plate on the gate that said "THE ROYAL INSTITUTE FOR THE GIFTED AND TALENTED" in bold letters. The coach slowed to a halt in front of the gates.

I hopped off my seat and onto the ground, bringing my satchel with me. The princes were already on the ground and walking to the gates. As they approached, the guard opened the gates and they walked in. I followed.

After leading me to the headmistress's office, Prince Jace and Prince Jonathan left me to my own devices.

So, I raised my hand to knock on the door, contemplating what to say to the headmistress. Before I could knock, though, the door swung open and I stumbled backwards as a boy raced out the office. As I looked up at him, he glared at me with deep blue eyes before stalking away. After him came a girl with the same blue eyes and raven black hair as him and she extended her hand to help me get up. She is wearing the school uniform, a long white blouse with royal blue cuffs under a sleeveless dark blue dress that went up to her knees. In all, I knew immediately she was a noble.

"Please excuse my brother's rudeness!" she says, smiling kindly at me. "I hope you can forgive him. You seem new around here."

I nod my head and say, "I was heading to the Headmistress's office to register." I think to myself, _Would she still be this nice if she knew I was a servant, a nobody._ I immediately erase the thought. If I kept depressing myself like that, I wouldn't get friends either way. So, I say, "My name is Theresa Gray. Please call me Tessa!"

She gasps and says, "Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Cecily Herondale but you can call me Cecy! By the way, my annoying older twin brother is Will, short for William." She looks at me agains before adding, "Anyway, you should probably go meet the Headmistress. You don't want to keep her waiting!" She takes her leave.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and sticking with me! I hope you guys like it!**

 **\- Fireheart**


	3. Chapter 2: Headmistress Branwell

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns the books! I only own the plot! :D**

* * *

As I walked in to the office, I felt like I had been thrown from a white infirmary to a warm living room. The vibe of the room was welcoming and warm. Sitting at the end of the room, at a large wooden desk with piles of paper, was a lady with brown hair and kind, brown eyes. She looked up at me with bright brown eyes and smiled, saying, "Nice to meet you, I am Charlotte Branwell, headmistress of this school. You must be Miss Theresa Gray."

Tessa nodded and said, "Yes, m'am, but Tessa is fine."

"Okay, Tessa," Charlotte answered. "I hear you are acquainted to the _charming_ princes, Johnathan and Jace? What exactly is your relation?"

I squirm a little, uncomfortable saying I am a maid in their palace. Instead I say, "I am not of as high a rank as them and do not know them personally. However, I do live near the palace." By "near the palace", I mean in the servants' quarters. I hope she doesn't decide to delve deeper into the topic.

As if noticing my uneasiness, Headmistress Branwell changes the topic, "I see. By the way, I believe you have met one of your roommates, Miss Cecily Herondale, daughter of Duke Edward Herondale of Idris. I'm sure you two will get along very well."

"Oh, yes, I have had the pleasure of meeting Cecy! She is very kind."

Seemingly happy at my change in mood, Headmistress also becomes more cheerful and adds, "That's good. Now, you only need to meet one more roommate, Miss Sophie Collins. She is Miss Cecily's close friend and maid, accompanying her because of her exceptional art talents. She, too, is very charming."

 _Maid_? I hold in my astonishment. She must be a kindred spirit! **(Hey! Anyone get the Anne of Green Gables reference? :D)**

"Okay, I believe I have said everything I am meant to say. Here is your schedule. Summer vacation ends next week so you have a few days to get settled. You are dismissed."

* * *

I walk out of the room while reviewing my schedule. It looks as follows:

7:30 - 8:00 **Homeroom**

8:00 - 8:45 **Calculus**

8:50 - 9:35 **Royal Training and History**

9:40 - 9:25 **Creative Arts**

9:30 - 10:15 **Physical Training**

 _Wait, what? Physical Training? Anyway, moving along:_

10:20 - 10:55 **Lunch/Library**

11:00 - 11:45 **Study Hall**

11:50 - 12:35 **English**

12:40 - 1:25 **Written Expressions**

1:30 - 2:15 **Chemistry**

2:20 - 2:25 **Dismissal**

*Lights off at 10:00PM, Any students not in own room by 12:00 will be given detention*

* * *

 **Sorry for the slow update! Also, thanks to SC and Liz399 for the reviews, hope you continue enjoying my work!**

 **Thanks to everyone else who read this!**

 **-Fireheart**


End file.
